Pain in the Night
by Shadowgate
Summary: Stan helps Butters cope with abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Pain in the Night

By Shadowgate

….

Stan, Kyle and Cartman walked past Butter's house. They were out in the woods before they'd come back into town and all decided to stop to see the big occasion.

Stan said "hey Mister Stotch it looks like you have some fun stuff ahead."

Butters dad turned to Stan and he said "oh you're Randy Marsh's son Stan it took me a moment to place you."

Stan smiled and said "you know me and Kyle because we got in trouble with your son Butters all the time in the past."

Linda Stotch said "oh yes now I remember you both."

Kyle and Stan clap.

Cartman said "you must remember Kenny because he took Butters to Hawaii."

Steven said "oh yeah and thank you so much Kenny for helping Butters to get on that plane and accompanying him."

Kenny said "you're very welcome it was a great trip."

Cartman asked "did you make out with Butters?"

Kenny said "shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you fat lard."

Cartman said "whoa" and backed off.

Steven said "I assumed that Eric was joking about you and my son making out. I sure don't want any homosexuality in this town."

Stan said "oh I understand that Mister Stotch because gay children are evil and adult bath houses bring down the morality of towns."

Stan smiled with a big sarcastic smile. Mister Stotch said "that's right" as if he fully agreed and had never done anything gay.

All four boys were disgusted.

But Butters dad said "yes indeed and we shouldn't have either of them in town. Plus more corporal punishment in this town would make things better."

When Steven Stotch turned around to help his wife and Butters happy visiting Grandma unload stuff off the truck.

Kyle said "well I can see your big occasion is that Butters grandma has returned to visit."

Butters Grandma responded "that's right." She then asked "where could that fat little piggy Butters be?"

Cartman said "I don't know but when you find the fat little piggy you should take him in the kitchen and cut him open like a piggy."

Butters Grandma and his parents started laughing hysterically.

Stan said to Cartman "dude Cartman I don't think that was funny."

Cartman said "it was all a joke Stan come on."

Kyle said "you were picturing them doing it and it sure didn't seem funny."

Cartman said "well I can imagine what I want because our thoughts are our own free thoughts. It's not like they'll really do it."

Kenny said "Butters grandma laughed and cheered like she'd really enjoy doing it."

Cartman said "well it's not like she'll really do it even if she actually hates him and wants to do it."

Stan replied that's just it for a grandma to hate her grandson and want to do to that to him is what's unnatural.

Butters pops up out of nowhere.

He says "hey guys I see you've come across my grandma."

Stan exclaimed "OH BUTTERS!"

Butters' grandma said "oh Butters I just met your friends."

Butters asked "oh I see Grandma and did you meet Cartman as well or just my three friends standing there?"

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny a laughed.

Butters Grandma suggested a piggy back ride. When she gave him one she started to bounce up and down while walking around.

Then eventually she walked backwards and she slammed the back of Butters head into the family van. Butter's parents laughed along with Cartman and Granny herself."

Stan said "dude that wasn't funny."

Cartman asked "why is Ike's kick the baby game okay but that wasn't?"

Kyle said "I better stop playing that seriously."

The gang of four went home and hoped Butters wouldn't suffer too much.

THEN THE UNEXPECTED HAPPENED!

9PM THERE WAS AN AMBULACE AT BUTTER'S HOUSE

Butters Grandma has unexpectedly passed away.

The whole neighborhood gathered around.

Butters asked Stan and his family if he could stay the night because he didn't feel safe with his family.

Steven said "WHAT'S THE MATTER, ISN'T BEING WITH YOUR OWN FAMILY AFTER A TRAGEDY TOO UNCOMFORTABLE FOR YOU SO YOU WANT TO RUN AWAY?"

Butters answered "yes I think I'll get beaten."

Sharon stepped in and said "it appears he's threatened by you so he can stay the night at my house Mister Stotch."

Stan said "I insist Butters stays with me."

Steven said "oh so now kids make the rules."

Randy stepped in and said "men who kick ass on a little league baseball field can make rules and your son is afraid of being abused and for good reason. So unless you want to fight me like I'm drunk and pissed off on a little league baseball field Mister Stotch your son stays with me tonight."

Butters parents backed off and he got what he wanted.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Pain in the Night

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

….

Inside the Marsh Home at 8:45PM.

Shelly stated "if Mister Stotch had come after Butters or Stan I would have dealt with his ass."

Sharon said "now Shelly don't get carried away."

Randy said "oh shit my daughter will protect her brother and had he touched my daughter I would have kicked his ass."

Stan whispered to Butters "neither of our dads would come out on top in that case."

Butters laughed.

Soon both boys washed up and got ready for bed. Butters went into Stan's room and Stan shut the door.

Stan said "okay Butters anything that's said or done in this room is between us."

Butters said "I like that part about how we'll have private conversations but I remember when we were protecting the calves and I woke up with my arm around you that you got really got irritated."

Stan said "well I was in a hostile mood because we had a serious agenda at the time and no I didn't want your arm around me like we were gay."

Butters responded "that explained it perfectly."

Stan says "hey Butters I'll share a secret with you. There was once a time I got a spanking. I know your dad spanks you."

Butters says "he does that and he goes really far. If experts could see it on videotape I know in my heart that they would surely call it child abuse."

Stan says "no doubt they would since they're upset about your grandma's passing and you're scared to be with them. When a family member passes the remaining members who are living come together. Sure they'll have arguments but for any one of them to be scared and want to run away that shows something is wrong."

Butters said "Stan you're right and with that logical deduction you should be a detective when you grow up."

Stan said "thank you Butters but I still don't know what I want to be when I grow up."

Butters said "well then maybe we should enjoy childhood now as they say and I know if I'm safe and warm in your room I'll enjoy my childhood tonight for sure."

Stan said "good Butters and you're most welcome."

Stan hugged Butters. Butters went on to say "I'm grateful for that anti-bullying project you did on my behalf and I know you can see why it didn't work out."

Stan said "oh yes well I won't hold it against you that it didn't turn out as expected."

Stan puts his arm around Butters.

Butters said "so about this spanking you once got what was it for?"

Stan said "oh yes you want to know about that don't you?"

Butters said "I promise to keep it a secret forever and you did promise to share it with me."

Stan said "it was during Christmas. I'd snuck off because I wanted to be with Kyle and Kenny on the trip to have Christmas Dinner with Cartrman and his family in Nebraska. The trip turned out to be a total disaster and my parents along with my sister showed up at the end to take me home."

Butters said "I saw it all on the news. Cartman's uncle was an escaped prisoner and he escaped with Charlie Manson. You took a joy ride with Manson. It was on the news."

Butters started giggling but Stan cut him off and said "yes but the reason I got spanked by my mom bare butt by my mom was because I snuck out of the house and went without her permission. The spanking was given after the holidays."

Stan took a deep breath and said "I've only shared this with Kyle and Kenny and you don't repeat it either."

Butters said "I'm grateful you shared it with me and I won't tell anybody I swear."

Stan said "I know you won't Butters. That's one reason I chose to share it with you and the other is to let you know that you're not the only kid in South Park who was spanked by a parent."

Butters said "spanked well hell I get my ass whooped."

Stan said "oh Butters."

Butters said "I now realize that you, Kenny and Kyle are the good guys. When Cartman was practically lynching me because I'd never been kissed you and Kyle saved me. When I was having severe emotional problems and needed to go to Hawaii for a special drink that would cure me Kenny helped me get on the plane. Without him I wouldn't have gotten that cure I needed. Oh and I do realize why you kept me in the Coon holding cell for so long. I was guilty of plotting terrorism."

Stan said "yes Butters you've come to realize so much. You're a smart kid Butters if you just open your eyes and take in all that goes on around you then you'll learn. Once you learn you'll make bright judgments."

Stan smiles and pulls Butters in for a hug.

Butters then asked Stan "what did Kyle and Kenny think when you told them about the one time your mom gave you a spanking?"

Stan said that "Kyle's exact words were 'I'm glad you could be with me on the trip because you're my best friend but you did defy your mom's ruling and then you lied to all of us in Nebraska by telling us your family died. Stan you deserved it and you know it."

Stan went on to say "Kenny's exact words were 'Stan you fucked up and you know you did so mommy spanked your ass hard."

Butters said "Goddamn Kenny chewed your ass"

Stan said "yeah he pointed at me and his eyebrows were pointed upward. I hung my head in shame."

Butters said "damn."

Stan said "but now it's comfort time for both of us as we go on to sleep through the night."

Stan offered Butters his bed and Stan got in a sleeping bag.

The boys slept peacefully through the night.

THE END


End file.
